Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns modular microstructured reactors and reactor systems. It more particularly relates to glass, glass-ceramic and ceramic microfluidic devices and systems and their connection and interconnection to form modular reactors.
Technical Background
Fluidic devices including microstructured features, more particularly glass, glass-ceramic and ceramic microfluidic devices (microstructures), are described in numerous patents, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,709.
They may be drilled on back or (and) front face(s) to provide inlets and outlets for reactants as well as, typically, thermal fluid inlets and outlets. Specific connection systems have already been described.
Such connection systems have more particularly been described in patent applications FR 2 821 657 and WO 2005/107 937 (in both documents, multiport connectors with polymer seal are described. A face connection is ensured but it induces a mechanical stress on the microstructure), also in patent application EP 1 925 364 (the described connection implies the cooperation of female and male parts) and patent application US 2007/280855 (the connector is here secured to the microreactor via mechanical means (by screw, peg or other fastener)). The applicant has also proposed a specific connection system in patent application EP 1 854 543. Said specific connection system is shown in annexed prior art FIGS. 1-5.
As shown in the cross section of FIG. 1, according to EP 1 854 543, fluidic connection at each inlet and outlet is achieved by means of an O-ring 56 constrained in an O-ring groove 58 in a fluid connector 30, held against an entrance face 18 of a microstructure 11 by a adjustable tensioner 60 in the form of a threaded fitting with a grip surface or wrench surface 62 for easy adjustment of tension produced by a threaded joint 64. a tension or force transmitting member generally in the form of a c-clamp 52 reaches at least partly around both sides 18, 20 of the outer surface 16 of the microstructure 11, so as to be able to press a pad 66 (typically an elastomeric pad) onto the surface 20 opposite the O-ring 56. Thus forces on the microstructure 11 due to the compression of the O-ring are limited to compressive forces, well tolerated by glass, glass-ceramics and ceramics, preferred materials for microstructure 11.
As an alternative to the pad 66, the opposing surface 20 of the microstructure 11 may be contacted by another O-ring and fluid connector 30, as shown at the left of FIG. 2. Individual C-clamps 52 keep shear forces from arising between the O-ring sites. As seen in FIGS. 3A and 3B, C-clamps 52 are generally secured in frames 50. As shown in FIG. 4, Frames 50 are then mounted within a larger structural support frame 68, which may additional support beams 70 to optimally position the microstructures 11. As shown in FIG. 5, larger modular reactors can be built up by combining multiple structural support frames 68 into a frame assembly 72.
Although the connection and interconnection system of application EP 1 854 543 reflected in FIGS. 1-5 is versatile, it can require multiple custom piece or custom assembly arrangements, such at the two very difference C-clamp patterns shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B. An modular reactor and reactor system providing both flexibility and simplicity of interconnection is thus desirable.